darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin and Grimlock Evolution: Historical Speculations
Althought among most Aislings the 8th Aeon is typically associated with Darkness and the War between Chadul and Dannan, only a few scholars have began speculations concerning it also being the time period of the development of Goblin and Grimlok races. Historical speculations have been that the Goblins and Grimloks were actually created by Aislings practicing a form of natural alchemy known as "beirachal genesis", or literally some type of creation magic. Some scrolls uncovered from research of the time period seem to note an effort to artificially create a large army of soldiers to battle with the increasing numbers of Dubhaimid since their appearance in Danaan 1705. Research indicates that the initial spawn may in fact have only consisted of two creatures that in fact would not be recognizable as what we currently know as a Goblin or a Grimlok. From these two creatures the alchemists created two separate spawns. Parchments uncovered dating from Danaan 1707 to Danaan 1980 reveal a continued correspondence between researchers. In order to keep their research secretive the alchemists geographically divided themselves into two regions. One group of alchemists set up a secret laboratory dug into the side of the Kasmanium Mines, while the other group set up their research camp in the area now known as the Wastelands, just outside of the Eastern Woodlands. Although the original composition and appearance of the divided spawns appeared the same, the alchemists did not realize the enormous impact the differing environments would have upon their research. Both of the spawns progressed remarkably fast from mere instinctual thinking to the ability to create and understand organizational tribe patterns within a few years. However, the appearance of the two spawns began to differ drastically. From the lack of exposure to daylight the Kasmanium spawn developed an oil gray skin, while the spawn being raised in the cold winters of the Wasteland area developed a thick brown fur. Furthermore, the spawn from the mines grew into taller and as their organization developed tended to form a matriarchal centered tribe. The Wasteland centered spawn on the other had developed into a shorter, more stout build and developed around a patriarchal system. The alchemists from each region were both amazed and worried about the quick development of the spawns. They agreed to move quickly to start reinforcing military training skills into the spawns before allowing them to develop into any type of established race. The sudden institution of military training to the spawns seemed to stunt their intellectual growth and it seemed to almost trigger a reversion to instinctual patterns of thinking. After approximately a year and a half of military reinforcement training the alchemists agreed to combine the training of the two spawns. The event that would occur following, seems dated in the late 1800's of the Danaan calendar and confirmed by sources other then the scrolls of correspondence between the alchemists. Historical records record a great ravaging of unknown beasts across the land dating around this time period. Historical scholars have formed into two sides concerning this issue. Those who believe the uncover of the alchemists scrolls to be genuine, see this as clear evidence of the alchemists' loss of control of the two spawns who would return to the areas near where they had been raised to form the Goblin and Grimlok races. They support this with the fact that the correspondence on the scrolls abruptly stops with no further information concerning the combination of the two spawns. Critics, however, support the theory that the "ravaging beasts" referred to in many different accounts of the time were merely a new upcropping of dubhaimid. More investigation is being conducted by each side to confirm their theories but as of the current Deoch this is the most accurate information concerning this area. Researched and Compiled by Sophocles Tsiari Icascalius, Novice Wizard Fall Deoch 6 Category:Loures Library Category:History Category:Eighth Aeon